True friendship
by moonlightdemonKita
Summary: Inuyasha's old village was attacked by a cat demon who he apparently knows from the past (my first fanfic and sorry if my summary sucks please read)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : nope don't own them but I sure as hell wish I did

True Friendship chapter 1 a cat's revenge

_Two men walk through the village while two lime green eyes watch from the bushes 'well I'll see you tomorrow Haki" one said "yea see you later Ganji oh and do you think you could stop by my hut and tell my wife I was put on guard duty?" "Of course Haki although I'm not so sure this village is even worth protecting its really changed since my childhood and not for the better" "yea I know what you mean but at least there's not a half-breed here to deal with anymore thanks to my grandfather can you believe that there was actually a half demon and his whore of a mother living here at one time" just as those words were said a female cat demon with a black tail, long black hair and lime green eyes mercilessly diced the two villagers with a satisfying smirk on her face as she examined her claws now covered in blood with streaks of yellow now showing in her eyes "so this was your village knew I recognized this horrible place and hearing how you died I believe a little revenge is in store here but how should I do this..I know exactly how" with that she took her bloody claws and wrote something on the side of a hut left leaving the mangled bodies in perfect view as she went on a little rampage_

" SIT!" a girl with raven black hair yelled as a boy with silver hair and dog-ears crashed to the ground mumbling a string of very colorful words "now I'll be back in three days ok?"

" You need to stay here and search for more jewel shards!"

"No I need to go home and study now move or I'll say the 's' word again!"

"Keh" with that the boy stomped off and the girl jumped down the well

As soon as Inuyasha got back to the village he saw Miroku and Sango talking to some villagers he didn't recognize but he ignored it until Sango and Miroku went over and told him they were going to stop a demon from terrorizing some villages and asked if he wanted to come and he joined them since he couldn't really think of anything else to do

Then he realized they were headed towards his old village but he still followed soon they arrived and the smell of death and blood was detected in the air so he followed the scent over to a side of a hut and there written in blood was _an eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth so for the lives you've taken I took some too and for the pain you've caused you shall suffer my wrath _:Inuyasha quickly showed it to Sango and Miroku "looks like this was an act of revenge" Miroku said "but demons usually don't take revenge like this they just kill everyone" "I don't know but the demon's scent seems strangely familiar anyways I'm going for a walk" Inuyasha said as he walked off into the woods then his ears twitched when he heard giggling and he looked and saw it was coming from the stream where two demon kids were playing and he was bored so he decided to jump in a tree and watch them for a bit "hehe you cant get me Koji!" the little demoness yelled to her twin brother before getting tackled and pushed into the lake "Hey! Koji that wasn't very nice I'm gonna tell momma when she gets back!" the now enraged soaked demoness child yelled as she jumped out of the water and ran after her brother "haha Kara you look funny!" the other little demon yelled as he was being chased then they both stopped and looked in Inuyasha's direction "hi mister doggy hanyou guy wanna play with us?" the little demoness now known as Kara asked now looking up at him "Doggy hanyou guy?" Inuyasha said "uh well we don't know your name so we have to call you something" Kara answered "well if you brats are going to insist on talking to me my names Inuyasha" he replied "nice to meet you mister Inuyasha I'm Kara and this is my dumb brother Koji" Kara said "Hey!" Koji yelled "yea well my friends are waiting for me maybe I'll see you pipsqueaks some other time" he said as he jumped off "ok" they said in unison but started following him "stop following me!" he told them "ok" they said but continued to follow so he told them again and again but they still followed him so he finally gave up and they arrived at the village and Sango and Miroku saw the two demon children following Inuyasha they had black hair with light blue streaks and silvery blue eyes "um Inuyasha why are two demon children following you?" Sango asked "I don't know I saw them playing and the next thing I know they're following me even if I tell them not to" Inuyasha said and the twins demon laugh "hehe Inuyasha you're funny" Kara the little girl with pigtails giggled as she clung to Inuyasha's leg as the boy clung to the other one "Hey get off!" Inuyasha shouted trying to shake them off his legs and Miroku and Sango did nothing to help just laughed and Sango went to get that 'Kameera' thing Kagome gave her for her birthday and took a picture of it causing both demon children to fall on the ground with blinded for a second and everyone hid a chuckle at that meanwhile..

"What!" Kagome shouted "no need to yell dear but yes the test is in two weeks not this Wednesday I just called the school and asked about it" her mother said "oh well then I should grab some supplies and get back" Kagome said and stocked up on supplies then bid her family farewell and jumped down the well

Me: hi how do ya like my fic so far its my first one

Inu: no wonder it sucks

Me: glare shut up jackass!

Inu: make me bitch

Me: not bitch I'm a cat not a dog are you so stupid you cant tell the difference?

Inu: Feh!

Me: anyways please review


	2. I dont have a title for it

Disclaimer: I already told you baka lawyers!

Sessh: why was this Sesshoumaru not in it

Me: well for one I don't like you very much for two you're not really all that important in this story.

Ryukotsusei: thanks so much for reviewing (gives cookies for being the first reviewer)

Disclaimer: I already told you baka lawyers!

True Friendship chapter 2: I don't have a title for it

After that Kara and Koji became quick friends with Shippo and they were playing follow the leader in Kaede's village when Shippo smelt something and bounded off in the direction of the well. Kara and Koji shrugged and followed mimicking him. Kagome not expecting such impact fall fell backwards, but she was not near the well so she just fell on her butt. "Hi Shippo, who are your friends?" she asked. "I'm Koji and this my sister Kara who is a lot stupider then me by the way" the little boy demon said "hey I'm not stupid you're the stupid one and ugly!" Kara retorted "haha we're twins and look almost exactly alike so you just called yourself ugly now who's dumb" Koji responded and Kara just pouted " cant you two quit annoying each other for one second?" Shippo asked "no" they both replied with a laugh "well its nice to meet you Kara and Koji, I'm Kagome" Kagome greeted "hehe Kagome-San has prettiful hair like Sango-Sa!" Kara chirped gleefully #Me: oh I forgot to mention that Kara instantly became really attached to Sango# "thanks Kara you have pretty hair too" Kagome replied "hehe Kagome-San so nice" Kara giggled then Kagome walked with all three of them back to Kaede's village "Sango-Sa we're back and we brought Kagome-San" Kara yelled as soon as they were back in the village and the rest of the gang appeared from the hut. "Hi Kagome I thought you had a test today" Sango said, "Yea well I thought so too. Apparently its in two weeks though." Kagome replied "well its good to have you back Lady Kagome" Miroku said moving closer to Sango and seconds later "hentai!" and Sango's boomerang found its way to the monk's head and Kara giggled. "Sango-Sa and Miroku so funny" Kara chirped happily. "I'm glad you find my pain so amusing Kara" Miroku grumbled but Kara ignored him still smiling. After that Kara helped Kagome and Sango make lunch then Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kara went to the hot springs as soon as they were sure Miroku was asleep. Koji and Inuyasha stayed and guarded the hut. Well, Inuyasha guarded it and Koji kept him company. Soon the girls and came back with Shippo in Kagome's arms and Kara wrapped around Sango's leg "Sango-Sa can I sleep in your bed" Kara asked giving the cutest puppy dog face she could manage and smiled at her "well I guess that would be alright as long as you don't kick in the middle of the night or anything" Sango said while ruffling the little demoness's hair and Kara giggled "don't worry I wont Sango-Sa" Kara responded with that constant smile still plastered to her face and they climbed into Sango's sleeping bag meanwhile a cat demon with lime green eyes watched the scene from a tree branch 'I should probably thank them for taking such well care of my children' she thought and jumped out of the tree. Then started walking closer to the hut and was soon met up with by one of the group and gasped "I-Inuyasha is that really you?" she asked in a timid voice and took a step closer "who the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled "its me Kirane" the Neko said still taking timid steps closer as if he would disappear if she moved any faster "Kira? No you cant be her she was captured and killed by one of my father's greatest enemies" Inuyasha said in confusion "no I escaped right before I was to be executed but what about you I heard you and Izayoi were killed by the villagers" Kira stated quite confused as well "my mother was able to get me out of there before they could harm me" Inuyasha said Kirane stopped her slow steps and rushed over to him taking him into a bone crushing hug, which was gratefully returned, and allowed tears to fall freely "you don't how much I've missed you Inuyasha, you and Izayoi but because of a bunch of cold hearted jerks I shall never see the closest person to a mother I have ever known but at least I have my little brother back now" Kira said as she let go "yeah its great to have you back too" Inuyasha replied in a soft voice as he led his sister into the hut and were tackled by an ecstatic little kitten "momma!" Koji yelled clung to her leg "hey Koji love have you been a good boy?" Kira asked her son as she picked and rubbed noses "yep and mister Inuyasha and the others took good care of me while you went hunting sorry we didn't stay at the lake like we we were told though" Koji said "its alright love but you really shouldn't run off like that what would you have done if another demon found you?" Kira told her kitten with much concern "we won't do it again momma" Koji replied "ok then go get your sister and we'll be off" Kira told her kitten "but momma cant we please stay here tonight?" Koji asked with a cute little puppy dog eyes "well that's not really my decision to make Koji" Kira said trying to avoid the look on her son's face "it wont be a problem besides I don't wanna be reunited with my sister just for her to leave again" Inuyasha butted in "well if sure it wont be a problem then fine" Kira replied and walked off to find a spot to sleep and Koji crawled back into Inuyasha's lap as he was before his mom arrived and everyone fell asleep.

( Me,Sessh and Inu fighting in a dust ball)

Kagome: well Kita and Inuyasha are a bit preoccupied right now so please review bye


End file.
